The invention is based on a fuel injection pump having an adjusting device. In a fuel injection pump of this type, known from German Offenlegungsschrift 32 43 349, a two-armed lever, which is adjustable by an electrically controlled stepping motor, displaces a tensioning lever via a stop, counter to the force of a governor spring. By the force of a centrifugal governor, a two-armed starting lever, which is connected to an annular slide of a fuel quantity adjusting device, comes to rest on this tensioning lever. With this arrangement, only the full-load injection quantity can be determined as a function of operating parameters. For an optimal course of combustion, various injection quantities are needed in all the various engine operating states. This is especially true for governing engine idling, where turning on additional equipment of the motor vehicle, such as hydraulic pumps, air conditioning systems and electric motors for various functions, and temperature factors, can cause increased power consumption. In order nevertheless to keep the engine rpm constant at as low a level as possible given these fluctuations in power consumption, the injection quantity must be governed as a function of engine operating parameters, which cannot be done in the prior art described.